


Clockwork Flowers: Master and Apprentice

by dancesonmoonlight



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rewrite, Steampunk AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesonmoonlight/pseuds/dancesonmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of my very first fan fiction Clockwork Flowers.</p>
<p>Marianne Fay is a practicing inventor determined to apprentice under her idol, Lisa Stratford. However, when she is turned down, Marianne must find another way to continue her path to becoming a real inventor. And that way's name is Bog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Flowers: Master and Apprentice

   The giant airship chugged lazily through the sky. It was larger than most airships, oval in shape and long in length. The front of the airship was encased in glass, serving as a viewing dock for passengers. Soft clouds dissipated through the ship’s whirling propellers. The morning sun set the sky ablaze in a gentle orange, slightly warming the cool, autumn air. 

   A thin, blonde girl stood in the viewing dock, her face pressed against the window. The teenager wore a thick, dark pink coat, a knee-high black skirt and matching stockings, and a white beret over her short, wild locks. 

   “Marianne, look!” the girl called out, motioning with her hand feverishly. “There’s CopperShell! I can see it from here!” A young woman in a deep red, pinstriped coat and skirt came running over. A  small top hat decorated with a black rose and feather sat upon her head, unable to contain the brunette’s windswept hair. The woman stood beside her sister, looking down at the city below with excitement. The blonde teen pulled out a paperback book from her coat pocket. 

   “Okay, okay! Let’s see here…According  to the guidebook, the northern-most section of the city is the Bronze district,” she pointed out. “It’s the most common living area, so there’s lots of apartments and houses. To the west of that is the Factory District. Pretty obvious what’s there.” She gestured to the billowing clouds of steam that came from several tall, distant smokestacks. 

   “Where are we living again, Dawn?” Marianne asked. Dawn flipped through the book.

   “The Ambrosia District. It’s the nicest section of the city. It’s got gardens, fountains, mansions…It sounds pretty swanky.” Marianne let out a sigh. 

   “It sounds just like St. Angela. Doesn’t moving mean getting a change of scenery?”

   “Marianne, we’re only moving to CopperShell so Dad doesn’t have to make the long trips out here from St. Angela. Plus, the Plum Mines are here! We don’t have to wait for our jewels anymore!” Marianne leaned against the window, a frown on her face. She and Dawn were the daughters of famous jewelry entrepreneur Damien Fay. However, unlike her younger sister, Marianne didn’t really care about her father’s business. Her heart was set on inventing. She had been designing and building her own creations since she was a small girl, and today she was finally getting the chance to show off her talent. 

   “So what else does that book say?” Marianne asked. 

   “Um…well, the section of the city by the ocean is the Saltwater District. It’s a really popular tourist area. Ooh! It’s got a beach! Marianne, we have to go next summer!” 

   “Sure. Sounds like fun.” Marianne chuckled. Dawn squealed. 

   “I’m going to need a new bathing suit. I’ve gotten too tall for my old one.” Dawn turned her attention back to the guidebook. “Let’s see…the center of the city is the Clock Tower District, where CopperShell’s famous clock tower stands.”

   “It’s also where they’re holding the convention.” Marianne added. Every year, CopperShell holds its annual Inventor’s Convention, where inventors from all over come to showcase their latest creations. It’s also where Marianne hoped to meet her idol, Lisa Stratford, one of the most prolific female inventors in the world. Marianne was wishing with all her heart that her newest invention would be enough to impress Lisa, and have her take Marianne as her apprentice.

   “Oh! Marianne, this might interest you. There’s this area in the city called the Dark Forest District. It’s a heavily wooded swamp filled with birds and frogs and-” 

   “Dawn, why would a swamp interest me?” 

   “Because it’s a scrapyard! Well, the part closest to the city is. It’s where discarded machines go! Just think of all the parts you could find there!” Marianne smiled. Dawn had always been supportive of her inventing, often finding her broken clocks and other knickknacks to take apart and build into something completely new. 

   “A scrapyard sounds perfect.” Marianne replied. 

   “See? I knew you’d warm up to CopperShell real fast.” Dawn smiled. 

   A female voice echoed from over an intercom.

   “Now docking at CopperShell, Clock Tower District.”

   “Well, this is it!” Dawn said as she and Marianne grabbed their bags. “You ready?” Marianne gripped the handle of her suitcase. Though she would never admit it, Marianne was nervous. She had spent months tweaking and adjusting her creation so that it would be perfect for today. Her entire future as an inventor rested inside her suitcase. 

   “Yeah, I’m ready.” 

   The sisters headed down to the first floor of the airship hand in hand. They were quickly swallowed up by the large crowd of passengers pouring through the ship’s exit port. They held tight to the other’s hand, determined not to lose each other in the rabble. Their boots clacked against a metal platform as they stepped off the airship onto the station dock. 

   The two headed from the docks down into the airship station. Sunlight poured through the building’s glass ceiling, shimmering off the tile floor. A golden fountain molded into graceful statuettes stood in the center of the station. There, a heavy set man in a finely tailored, deep grey suit waited, occasionally checking the pocket watch that extended from his breast pocket. His grey hair was slicked back, and his beard neatly trimmed. While adjusting the silk kerchief around his neck, he spotted Dawn and Marianne, and began to wave. 

   “Dad!” Dawn exclaimed happily. She let go of her sister’s hand and ran up to Damien Fay, dragging her bag behind her. She embraced her father with her free arm. Damien let out a delighted laughed as he hugged Dawn back. 

   “There’s my little girl! I take it the flight went well?” he asked. Dawn nodded, stepping back from her father to shift her bag back over her shoulder. Marianne was next to hug Damien. 

   “Dad, I’m surprised to see you here,” she said as she hugged him tightly. 

   “Well, today is an important day, isn’t it?” Damien pulled back and placed his hands on Marianne’s shoulders. “My daughter’s first step to becoming a real inventor. I know at times we’ve had disagreements about the path you’ve chosen to take, but I want you to know that I’m proud of you. You’ve put a lot of work for this day. And I know you’ll get that apprenticeship.” A bright smile grew on Marianne’s face. 

   “Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to hear.” Her father smiled back. 

   “Well, what are we standing around for? We have a convention to get to!” Damien adjusted the bottom of his coat before leading his daughters out of the station.

 

   The sisters stared up at the forest of skyscrapers. Gold-tinted windows reflected sunlight down into the bustling streets. Shops and restaurants of all kinds lined the concrete roads. City-goers were constantly in and out of buildings, occasionally stopping to watch a street performer or two. Hover bikes buzzed as they flew in between skyscrapers. Yet the tallest building of them all was CopperShell’s clock tower, which sat in the exact center of the district. Muses were carved into the sides of the tower, entangled in golden vines. The face of the clock was clear glass, showing off the gears and springs that kept the tower alive. The hands and numerals of the clock were made of pure gold, and shone brightest of all the skyscrapers in the city. Dawn and Marianne were awestruck. Damian chuckled at his daughters’ reactions. 

   “Quite a change from St. Angela, isn’t it?” he pointed out. 

   “Just a bit,” Marianne replied, eyes still scanning over the new environment. 

   “Well, you’ll have plenty of time to sightsee after the convention.” Damien said with a smile. “We should hurry. We don’t want to be late!” Marianne nodded and followed after her father and sister. She held her suitcase as close to her side as she could, intent of preventing it from being bumped around by passersby. 

 

   The convention center was several blocks downtown from the clock tower. It was a large, circular building with a semi-spherical glass roof. The dome was split wide open, allowing small airships and hover bikes to float over the convention center. Marianne had no doubt that these airborne machines were part of the display; the work of fellow inventors. She gulped. Dawn put a hand on Marianne’s shoulder.

   “You’ll be fine, Sis,” she assured. Marianne took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to have faith in her invention. And in herself. With newfound determination, Marianne and her family headed inside the convention center.

   Inside, all kinds of machines were on exposition. Everything from cycles to prosthetic limbs to personal robots filled the building. Inventors and visitors alike perused the latest in technology. Marianne had stars in her eyes. She had never seen so much machinery in one place before! 

   “So? What do you think?” Dawn asked. 

   “What do I think? This is amazing! Just look at all this!” Marianne held her arms out. “I gotta see some of these up close!” 

   “Marianne, why don’t you take the triplets out? You can show them off while you look around.” Dawn suggested. Marianne smiled at the idea. She found a relatively empty section of the floor and placed her suitcase down. She clicked the suitcase open. Inside were three identical golden dolls. The dolls didn’t have legs, but rather a single, thin cone shaped like an upside down teardrop. Each doll had three horns coming out of the crown of their heads and a jewel in the center of their torsos. The jewels were the only difference in the dolls. The first was green, the second red, and the last one blue. Damien leaned over Marianne’s shoulder. 

   “Fascinating,” he said. 

   “Oh, that’s right! You haven’t met the girls, have you, Dad?” Marianne pressed the jewels on each doll with her finger, and the dolls came to life. Their glassy blue eyes glowed with light. “Dad, I’d like you to meet Ivy, Rosebud, and Periwinkle!” The dolls floated out of the suitcase, delicately flying around Damien’s head, studying him. Damien was astonished. 

   “You _built_ these?” he asked, bewildered. Marianne nodded proudly. 

   “She spent months working on them,” Dawn added. 

   “It took forever to get them just right,” Marianne agreed. 

   “I must admit, I am impressed.” Damien said, holding a finger out towards Rosebud. The doll took his finger in her tiny metal hand, giving it a firm squeeze. “What do they do?” 

   “They’re my little helpers,” Marianne explained. “I deal with some delicate stuff, so it helps having a few extra hands around.” 

   “That’ not even the best part!” Dawn giggled. Marianne shushed her. 

   “Dawn! I was saving that for the tournament!” Marianne hissed. Dawn slapped her hands over her mouth. 

   “Tournament?” Damien asked. 

   “Yeah! One of the most popular events of the Inventor’s Convention is the mech tournament. Inventors create a fighting mech to battle against other mechs. There’s a grand prize at the end of a thousand sovereigns! And Lisa Stratford has been the winner of the tournament for seven years straight! Entering is my best chance to meet her!” 

   “But how do three little machines serve as a fighting mech?” Damien asked. 

   “That, my dear father, is a surprise,” Marianne grinned. Damien just smiled and shook his head. 

   “Well, we had better get you entered then, shouldn’t we?” he said. 

 

   After signing up for the tournament, Marianne spent the next two hours exploring the exhibit floor, the three dolls floating by her side. Dawn and Damien followed behind Marianne, chatting about Damien’s future work with Aura Plum, the owner of the Plum Mines. Dawn was excited to meet her. Marianne, on the other hand, was much too distracted by the machines on display. She would occasionally be stopped by other inventors and get asked about Ivy, Rosebud, and Periwinkle. Marianne was more than happy to elaborate on her three little mechs. 

   One of her conversations got cut short, however, when a crowd of people began rushing toward the exhibit entrance. Curious, Marianne followed the group to see what the fuss was about. Her eyes went wide when she saw who entered the door. A woman in a deep red corset and tight leather pants strutted in with two tall, mannequin-like mechs. Her boots clacked against the floor, and a pair of maroon gloves ran up her arms. A small pendant in the shape of a bat dangled from her neck. A white streak ran through the woman’s long, brown hair. 

   “Lisa Stratford,” Marianne mumbled under her breath. She couldn’t believe it. Her idol was walking right past her. As Lisa passed Marianne, she turned to her, and gave her a confident smile. Marianne’s heart nearly stopped. Lisa Stratford had just smiled at her. Lisa quickly disappeared in the swarming mob of admirers asking for her autograph, but the dumbstruck look on Marianne’s face remained. It wasn’t until Dawn waved a hand in front of her face did Marianne snap out of her hypnotized state. 

   “You almost started drooling,” Dawn joked. Marianne gave Dawn a look, but checked her chin, just in case. Damien stepped up to Marianne. 

   “Maybe you can ask for an autograph later today,” he said. 

   “I was thinking something more along the lines of an apprenticeship,” Marianne replied. She looked at her three dolls. “Let’s make a good show, girls!” The dolls nodded in agreement. 

   Suddenly, the exhibit went eerily quiet. No one spoke above a whisper. Dawn and Marianne looked at each other, both wondering what happened. 

   “It’s him,” they heard someone mumble under their breath. 

   “My God, he actually showed up.” 

   “He’s even scarier looking in person.” 

   Dawn and Marianne peeked over the crowd. They saw a very tall and lean man walk in. He wore a green over vest and a white shirt underneath, a stark contrast to his olive skin. His dark grey slacks were tucked into a pair of tall, black boots. A leather shoulder pad covered his left shoulder, its belt running diagonally along his chest. A dark grey top hat with a pair of goggles wrapped around the flue sat atop his head. A strand of hair peeked from under the hat. It was the color of wet soil. His features were sharp and angular; jutting cheekbones, a sharp chin and nose, and a long jawline. Scars ran over his lips and chin, and stubble lined his face. His eyes were drenched in the shadow cast by the brim of his hat. The man carried a cane with a large orb of amber at the top. The crowd parted as he walked through, pushing Dawn and Marianne back. The only person not to move was Lisa Stratford. The man stopped before her, his hands resting atop his cane. 

   “Well, well, well,” Lisa said, her arms crossed. “After all these years, you finally decide to show up.” 

   “Fashionably late, I’m afraid,” the man replied. He had an accent that inflected his vowels, making them curl off his tongue. Dawn turned to Damien.

   “Dad, who is that?” she asked. 

   “That’s Benjamin King, but around here he’s known as The Bog King. He lives in the Dark Forest District. A recluse who experiments with machines.” Damien scowled. “Mark my words, that man is trouble.” 

   “Well then,” Lisa smirked. “I take it you’re here to enter the tournament?” 

   “You always had an excellent grasp of the obvious,” The Bog King retorted. Lisa sneered. 

   “Save it, Bog. This tournament is as good as mine.” 

   “We’ll see, won’t we?” As Bog walked past her, the crowd began to quietly gossip. The Bog King versus Lisa Stratford! This was sure to be the tournament of the century. 

   As the crowd dissipated, Marianne looked over at Lisa. She was alone, inspecting her mechs. A perfect opportunity to introduce herself. Marianne headed over in Lisa’s direction, her dolls floating beside her. Lisa caught Marianne in the corner of her eye. Her scowl instantly disappeared, replaced by a charming smile. Marianne shyly smiled back. 

   “Miss Stratford, can I just first say it is an honor to meet you,” Marianne started. Lisa held up a hand. 

   “No need for formalities. Especially from a pretty little bird like you. Why don’t you start by telling me your name, sweet thing?” 

   “M-my name is Marianne,” Marianne stuttered, baffled by Lisa’s sudden casual demeanor. “Marianne Fay.”

   “Fay? As in Fay Jewelers?” 

   “Y-yes-” Lisa let out a gasp.

   “Oh my God! Please, the honor is all mine! To meet one of the daughters of Damien Fay…today has just been full of surprises, hasn’t it? So, what can I do for you? Autograph? Photo? Just name it!” 

   “Well, actually I’m a practicing inventor.”

   “Oh? Are you now?” Lisa leaned on her hip and crossed her arms. “And why would a distinguished lady such as yourself want to enter such a difficult field?” 

   “It was you who inspired me, Miss Stratford! You’re one of the greatest inventors in the world! You don’t let the fact that you’re a woman stop you! Look,” Marianne gestured to the three dolls. “I _made_ these! From scratch! But I know I can learn so much more! So, what I really want more than anything is to learn from you, Miss Stratford. I want to be your apprentice!” Lisa looked at the three dolls, then back at Marianne. She gave her a strained smile. 

   “They’re very…cute, but nothing worth fussing over.” Marianne’s face fell. 

   “I’m sorry?” 

   “Look, sweetie, I’m going to be very blunt with you. The inventing world is not for someone like you. It’s competitive, greedy, and cruel. It’ll chew you up and spit you back out. You need to have tough skin to deal with the sharks you’ll be swimming with. And someone with your background just doesn’t have that. You have to actually _work_ for what you want, build from whatever scraps you can find and turn it into something amazing. You have to prove yourself. Start from the bottom and crawl your way to the top. You have to treat it like a livelihood, not a hobby. Once you understand that, then come talk to me about an apprenticeship.” Marianne stared at Lisa with disbelief. “Aww, don’t look so down, sweet thing,” Lisa continued. “You can still help out. For example, donations are always appreciated. Oh, here,” Lisa took out a piece of paper and signed it before handing it to Marianne. “For your trouble. Now, if you excuse me I need to get ready for the tournament.” She walked off, her two mechs in tow. 

   Marianne stared down at the autographed paper. She had been turned down. Over, what, over how much money her father made? Marianne built Ivy, Rosebud, and Periwinkle from scrap! Back then her father greatly discouraged Marianne’s inventing, so she spent a good year of her life digging through garbage looking for the exact parts she needed. She toiled for months building the triplets, making them perfect. And she was turned down. Marianne’s anger flared. 

   “Fine. If it’s proof she wants, then it’s proof she’ll get,” Marianne snarled. She turned to the triplets. “We’re going to win this tournament, no matter what!” 

 

   The tournament was being held in the western section of the convention center. It was a large, empty gymnasium with wooden benches jutting out from the walls. The benches were filled with excited spectators awaiting the start of the tournament. A man in a sleek corset and matching top hat stepped out into the center of the gymnasium. 

   “Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our one hundred and forty ninth annual mech tournament! Sparks will fly as our competitors fight for the grand prize of one thousand sovereigns! Will we have a new winner this year? Or will Lisa Stratford keep her crown? Let’s find out, shall we? Let the tournament begin!” he shouted into a tall microphone. The audience cheered. 

   First up was Lisa Stratford against some poor joe. Her twin mechs quickly destroyed her opponent. Fans screamed Lisa’s name. 

   Next was Marianne. She was against a man named Gus Cloverfield. Marianne looked out into the crowd. She could see her sister and father sitting in one of the benches. She gave them a little wave before turning her attention back to the competition. Gus called his mech out. It was a large, beast-like machine with jagged teeth and sharp claws. Marianne summoned Ivy, Rosebud, and Periwinkle out into the ring. Gus laughed. 

   “What are those? They look like little dolls! What are you going to do? Tickle me to death?” he taunted. Marianne smirked. 

   “Girls, let’s introduce him to Daisy,” she said confidently. The three mechs nodded, and grabbed hands. Soon, their figures began to shift as their parts rearranged. Gears clicked together and metal extended as the dolls transformed into a six foot tall mech. It was lean in frame and lanky in limb. The mech looked just like the dolls, but had legs this time. It shifted its shoulders, as if adjusting to its new form. Three jewels decorated its torso; one green, one red, and one blue. The mech flicked its arm, and a thin rapier extended from its wrist. Marianne grinned as she watched the color drain from Gus’s face. 

   “Daisy, attack!” Daisy literally sprung into action, jumping high into the air. She curled up into a ball and began to spin down towards the metal wolf. Just before impact, Daisy uncurled and thrusted the rapier down, jabbing into the mech’s neck. The mech recoiled, its head slightly looser than before. It didn’t take long, however, for it to take a swing at Daisy. Daisy avoided its claws, and lunged forward, her rapier piercing straight through the wolf’s armor. She stabbed it over and over, until the mech collapsed. The audience roared with applause. Marianne had won! She looked over at Damien and Dawn, who were cheering as loud as they could. 

   Marianne went on to win all of her bouts until she was in the final three. It was her, Lisa Stratford, and the Bog King. The fight between the Bog King and Lisa Stratford was the only thing on anyone’s lips. They all assumed Marianne wouldn’t defeat Lisa. Well, she would just have to prove them wrong. 

   Daisy stepped forward, addressing her opponents with a small bow. The two mannequins did nothing. Lisa pushed her hair out of her face. 

   “I must admit I was surprised to see your little companions turn into a capable fighting mech,” Lisa said to Marianne. “But, unfortunately for you, this is where it ends.” 

   “Not if I can help it!” Marianne shot back. The signal to begin rang out, and Daisy bolted towards one of the mechs. The mech dodged her thrust, and backhanded Daisy across the face. Daisy stumbled, but quickly regained her balance. The mech attacked again, but this time Daisy parried, and counter attacked. Her rapier went straight through the mech’s torso. To everyone’s surprise, the mech grabbed Daisy by the arm and pulled her closer to it. It twisted Daisy’s arm until it came clean off. The other mech grabbed the arm and pulled it through its companion, now wielding it like a sword. The mech that tore off Daisy’s arm put its hands on Daisy’s shoulders, and swung itself over her head. It landed on its feet and hooked its arms around Daisy’s waist. The other mech began to stab Daisy with her own rapier. After several thrusts the mech threw her arm aside and shoved its hand into her torso, pulling out bits of metal and wiring. 

   “Stop!” Marianne shouted. “Stop it! You’ll kill her that way!” The mechs ignored her plea, and continued to tear Daisy apart. Marianne couldn’t stand it anymore. She rushed into the ring and pushed the mech away from Daisy. The mech holding Daisy released her, and returned to its creator. Marianne knelt on the ground as she held Daisy in her arms. 

   “Interference from the creator! This match is forfeited!” the announcer shouted into the microphone. The audience booed. Lisa shrugged. 

   “Here’s a tip,” Lisa said. “If you want to be an inventor, _don’t_ get attached to your inventions.” Marianne just sniffed as she gathered up the broken pieces of Daisy. 

   “Don’t worry, Daisy. I’ll have you fixed up, good as new.” Marianne said as she cradled Daisy close to her chest. The mech looked up at her with its glowing eyes, and gave a slight nod. 

   Marianne stood on the sidelines as the Bog King stepped forward. His mech was a giant beast of a thing, standing nearly eight feet tall. Its long arms reached down to the floor, massive hands resting beside tiny feet. It had a large, square body and a small head. Its eyes were two round lights that would shift around as the mech observed its surroundings. Lisa let out a laugh. 

   “Oh, Bog. It’s so…you. Simple, but ineffective and hard to look at. You might as well forfeit now.” Bog said nothing. Lisa snorted. “Fine. Have it your way.” The signal to fight rang out, and Lisa’s mechs dashed towards Bog’s mech. The two mechs tried their best to take down the larger mech, hitting it with as many punches and kicks at they could muster. Bog’s mech did nothing. It just stood there, unaffected by the attacks. 

   Finally, Bog lifted his head. 

   “Brutus. Finish them.” he said. The mech known as Brutus shot out a hand, grabbing one of Lisa’s mechs. Brutus squeezed tightly, and crushed it, popping its head off. The other mech tried to get away, but Brutus’s long arms swung around, smashing down onto the mech. It was nothing but a pile of metal parts. A look of horror was painted across Lisa’s face. The gymnasium went silent. 

   “I-I can’t believe this!” the announcer exclaimed. “Lisa Stratford has been dethroned! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new champion!” The audience was quiet for a moment, until a single person began to clap. Soon, everyone in the benches began to clap as well, but did so with slight hesitation. Bog gave Brutus an approving pat on the back. Brutus looked down at his creator. If Brutus had lips, Marianne was sure they would be curled into a smile right now. 

   Marianne left the gymnasium during the award ceremony. She gingerly took Daisy apart and placed her into her suitcase. Marianne felt horrible. Not only did she not get her apprenticeship with Lisa, but her best invention as of late was nearly destroyed. It was going to take her months to repair Daisy. Marianne sighed as she picked up her suitcase. She heard footsteps from behind her. 

   “Marianne, are you okay?” Dawn asked. Marianne turned to her sister. 

   “No, not really. Nothing’s gone my way today. It’s been one disappointment after the other.” 

   “You mean when you lost against Lisa Stratford?” 

   “She turned me down, Dawn. Said I couldn’t handle the inventing world. Didn’t do enough work, apparently.” 

   “Forgive my language, but that is absolute horse shit.” Marianne let out a mix between a laugh and a gasp. 

   “Dawn! You swore! I’m so proud of you!” 

   “Well, I got you to laugh. That’s a start.” Dawn giggled. Marianne smiled, appreciative of her sister’s efforts to cheer her up. 

   “I still gotta tell Dad that I didn’t get the apprenticeship. I don’t know if he’ll be disappointed or secretly thrilled.” 

   “It is a shame, really. I mean, who can top Lisa Stratford?” 

   Suddenly, an idea popped into Marianne’s head. Someone _had_ topped Lisa Stratford. The Bog King! It was perfect! If she couldn’t get an apprenticeship with Lisa Stratford, then why not aim for the next best thing? Marianne peeked back into the gymnasium. Good, she thought, he was still there. Dawn gave her sister a quizzical look. 

   “What are you looking for, Marianne?” she asked. 

   “An opportunity. I’m getting that apprenticeship, one way or another,” Marianne replied, determination in her voice. She turned back to Dawn. “Why don’t you go back to Dad. I’ll meet you both at the exhibit entrance.” Dawn cocked an eyebrow.

   “Alright. We’ll see you there.” Dawn headed back inside the gymnasium. Marianne, suitcase in hand, headed back to the exhibit floor. 

 

   Marianne leaned against a wall, eyes peeled for her target. It shouldn’t be too tough to spot him; the Bog King was a couple heads taller than most. That and he had an eight foot tall mech with him. She spotted a group of people scurry out of the way. There he was, walking briskly through the exhibit, Brutus following behind. Marianne waited for him to leave the exhibit before chasing after him. 

   Outside, Marianne saw Bog meet up with two smaller mechs, both machines only coming up to his knees. The first mech drove around on a set of treaded wheels. A latch door was attached to its round body, revealing the mechanisms inside. Steam puffed out of the top of the mech’s head. The second mech was a bit goofier looking. One of its bobbly eyes was attached to the end of a thick antennae. It had an uneven jaw and thin limbs. Its feet were webbed and flat. 

   “Stuff, Thang, get Brutus hooked up. And make sure he’s properly buckled this time! I don’t want another scare like we had on the way over here,” Bog instructed. 

   “Roger, BK!” Stuff, the round mech, replied. Marianne squeaked, which caught Bog and his mechs‘ attention.

   “Can I help you?” Bog asked roughly, leaning on his cane. 

   “It talked!” Marianne exclaimed. “That’s incredible! I’ve heard of some mechs having voice boxes, but they’ve only ever been used to give commands! To see a mech that can speak freely! Mind if I get a closer look?” 

   “Yes, I do mind, actually,” Bog replied. “Why are you out here? Other than to bother me.” Marianne cleared her throat, stood straight, and held out a hand.

   “Marianne Fay, at your service.”

   “Oh, right. You were the third place contestant. Impressive work, that mech of yours, at least until Lisa tore it to bits.” Marianne frowned, but kept her hand out. Bog eventually took it, giving it a light shake. “Bog. Bog King. Now if you don’t mind I have to get Brutus here strapped up for the flight back home.” Bog turned his back to Marianne, heading off towards what appeared to be a floating crane. The crane hooked each of its arms around Brutus, locking into place. Stuff and Thang wrapped security belts around Brutus’s large body for extra reassurance that he wouldn’t fall during the flight. After he was buckled in, the crane began to slowly lift Brutus into the air. Stuff and Thang clung tightly to Brutus’s shoulders. Bog attached the crane to the end of his hover bike. It was a beautiful bike, smooth and lean in shape. Its seats were a deep red, contrasting to the bike’s shimmering gold exterior. A series of roses and thorns were engraved into the surface of the bike, extending along its sides. Marianne stared at the bike with awe. It wasn’t until Bog finished attaching the crane to his bike did Marianne remember why she was here in the first place. 

   “Mr. King-” she started. 

   “Bog. Just Bog will do,” Bog said, taking off his top hat to remove the goggles, his dark hair slightly disheveled. That’s when Marianne got a good look at his eyes. True they were lined with wrinkles and heavy bags, but under his thick eyebrows were the bluest, brightest eyes Marianne had ever seen. It was like looking into the ocean. She shook the thought from her mind.  

   “Bog,” Marianne continued. “What did you think of Daisy?”

   “I already told you. It was impressive. I’ve never seen machines combine like that before. Honestly, if you keep working at it, it could prove useful.” 

   “Well, to be honest, I still have a lot to learn. The problem is I can only learn so much on my own. So I’m just come out and say it. Bog, I want to be your apprentice.” Bog stared at her for a moment before letting out a curt laugh. 

   “Did Lisa put you up to this?” he asked as he put the goggles over his eyes. “Because if so tell her it’s a pretty poor prank.” 

   “I’m not pranking you, Bog! I want to be your apprentice!” 

   “Look, you’re a very talented inventor,” He put his hat back on his head. ”But I work alone, and would prefer to keep it that way.” Bog swung his leg over the bike and leaned back into the seat.

   “Come on!” Marianne pleaded. “Just give me a chance to prove myself!” Bog started up the bike. 

   “Goodbye, Marianne,” he said. “Good luck with the inventing,” Marianne glowered as the bike began to rise into the air. She couldn’t let this chance pass. Marianne backed up a few steps before charging straight towards the bike. She jumped as high as she could, her hands catching on the chain that connected the crane to the bike. The sudden increase in weight shifted the machines downward, startling Bog. He looked behind him. 

   “What the hell are you doing?!” he shouted.

   “I’m not letting go until you agree to take me as your apprentice!” Marianne glanced down. The ground slowly got farther and farther away as the bike and crane continued up into the sky. 

   “Are you crazy?! You nearly caused us to crash!” 

   “Please! I’m a fast learner, and I know my way around a machine! I can cook, and clean, and take care of myself! I won’t be a bother, I promise! What have you got to lose?”  

   “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” he asked. Marianne shook her head. Bog let out a frustrated groan. He lowered his bike so Marianne could safely land back on the ground. Bog turned towards her and jabbed a finger in her direction. “Come to the Dark Forest District by seven o’clock tonight. If you’re not there, then this deal is off the table.” Marianne nodded. Bog adjusted his hat before revving his bike and taking off, The crane following behind him. Marianne beamed. Now all she had to do was get packed. And tell her father. 

 


End file.
